A jednak mnie obchodzi
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Świat widziany oczami Rhetta Butlera. Na razie tylko jedna łatka, kiedyś może coś więcej. Można traktować jako luźny prequel do mojej wersji kontynuacji powieści.


**N/A** – To lato spod znaku „Przeminęło z wiatrem" – pierwszy raz widziałam film, pierwszy raz przeczytałam (raczej: pochłonęłam) książkę, pierwszy raz zakochałam się w Rhecie Bulterze, ale stanowczo nie po raz ostatni. Absolutnie podbił moje serce, a z nim Clark Gable ze swoimi odstającymi uszami ;)

Owa miniaturka miała być zaczątkiem większego fika, ale tak jakoś wyszło, że dobrze pisze mi się mini-kontynuację powieści, a jakoś nie mam weny na kolejne łatki w stylu tej. Także można potraktować ją jako coś osobnego, albo jako mały prequel do FF, który szykuję do publikacji, a który będzie kontynuacją powieści.

* * *

**Wcale nie jest tak łatwo utrzymać maskę. **

_„**And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away."**_

_**[Daughtry – "Crashed"]**_

„_Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, uspokój się, dopóki nie znajdziesz się sam, uspokój się, uspokój, uspokój..."_.

Powtarzana w głowie mantra zdała egzamin – z drwiącym, niemalże bezrostkim uśmieszkiem wyjaśnił jankeskim żołnierzom, że chce odpocząć po emocjonującym spotkaniu z siostrą. Nie protestowali wcale, kiwając głowami, próbując zamaskować zażenowanie. Nie powinni wpuszczać do Rhetta jego siostry, na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest delikatną kobietą. Świadomość losu czekającego jej brata musiała być dla niej ciosem.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za Rhettem drzwi celi, cały jego wystudiowany spokój runął jak domek z kart. Stał po środku niewielkiego pomieszczenia, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie kaleczyły wnętrza dłoni. Gdy kilka głębokich oddechów nie pomogło mu się opanować, przygryzł dolną wargę. Metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach też nic nie zmienił na lepsze.

Podszedł do ściany i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w mur. Ból miażdżonych kłykci przysłonił nieco ból złamanego serca, ale na krótko. Uderzył więc ponownie, ale za każdym razem efekt był coraz słabszy. Wreszcie dłoń miał tak poranioną i osłabioną, że nie dał rady wyprowadzić ciosu po raz kolejny. Poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i osunął się na ziemię, resztkami silnej woli usiłując się nie rozpłakać. Jednak po kilku chwilach jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm, ramiona zadrżały, a po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy.

Jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak, na Boga, mógł choć przez moment wierzyć, że Scarlett może coś do niego czuć? Że liczy się dla niej on, a nie jego pieniądze. Tak mało brakowało, a nie zdążył by się schować za swoją maską i ukazałby swoją prawdziwą twarz. I był pewien, że Scarlett wykorzystałaby to bez najmniejszego wahania. Zniszczyłaby go w swój uroczy, pełen wdzięku sposób, tak, że nawet by tego nie poczuł.

Targała nim bezsilna wściekłość, którą jednak stopniowo zaczęła zastępować rozpacz. On naprawdę kochał tę kobietę. Okrutną i wyrachowaną egoistkę, w której nie było odrobiny czułości, odrobiny dobra i bezinteresownej sympatii. Potrafiła zdeptać i zniszczyć każdego. Nawet on tego nie umiał, choć uważał się za podłego łajdaka równie mocno, jak większość ludzi, którzy go znali. Zresztą nie bez podstaw – był łajdakiem, draniem i egoistą. Ale mimo to szanował i kochał kilka osób. Scarlett była na szczycie tej listy, na jego nieszczęście. Kochał ją, od tego nieszczęsnego dnia w Dwunastu Dębach, gdy rozbiła mu nad głową dzbanek. Kochał, choć poza podobnymi charakterami nie mieli ze sobą niczego wspólnego. Kochał, choć ona nie była w najmniejszym nawet stopniu warta miłości – ani jego, ani czyjejkolwiek. Kochał, naiwnie wierząc, że kiedyś zdoła odmienić jej nieczułe serce. Ale racjonalna część jego umysłu, ta której tyle zawdzięczał, mówiła mu, że jest na straconej pozycji. I zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. Próbował w każdy znany sobie sposób: próbował ją ignorować, próbował zapomnieć, dawał jej wszystko, ratował jej życie, starał się zaimponować idąc do wojska – bezskutecznie.

„_Problem się rozwiąże, gdy skończysz na stryczku"_, pomyślał ponuro, podnosząc się z ziemi. Gniewnym ruchem wytarł łzy z policzków i skrzywił się, widząc opłakany stan swojej prawicy. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by on, Rhett Butler, dał się tak poniewierać jakiejś kobiecie. Usiadł ciężko na pryczy i oparł głowę o ścianę, przymykając oczy. Mimowolnie zaczął przypominać sobie, jak dobrze było znów mieć ją blisko siebie, trzymać ją w ramionach, całować jej dłonie... Jego mała Scarlett, zmuszona do pracy w polu, harowania jak Murzyn. Tylko dlatego, że zostawił ją pod Rough and Ready, że wzięło go na partiotyzm. Gdyby pojechał z nią do Tary, gdyby był przy niej... Owszem, przepadłoby złoto Konfederatów, które udało mu się przejąć, ale miał i bez niego olbrzymi majątek. Mógłby pomóc Scarlett, ba!, odkupić nawet Tarę, na zawsze zaskarbiając sobie wdzięczność O'Harów i wiążąc ich losy ze swoimi. Ale jemu zachciało się bohaterskich czynów, ratowania swojego honoru. A wiedział przecież, że dla niej nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy brał udział w wojnie, czy nie – a jeśli miało, to raczej odwrotne, niż dla każdej innej kobiety z Południa. Miała go z pewnością za bezmyślnego durnia, tak samo, jak wszystkich Konfederatów, poświęcających się dla Sprawy. Sprawy, której Scarlett nie rozumiała, choć była owocem, a jednocześnie ofiarą świata, za który walczyły i poległy tysiące jej krajanów. Scarlett jednak potrafiła żyć w każdych warunkach, w każdych realiach dawała sobie radę, co udowodniła wracając z półżywą Melanią, noworodkiem i przygłupią służącą przez ogarnięty wojną kraj do Tary, gdzie z pewnością zastała zupełną ruinę. I nawet to jej nie zniszczyło. Odłożyła na bok wszystko to, do czego przywykła i własnymi rękoma walczyła o pożywienie i byt dla siebie i rodziny.

Rhett wiedział, że nie zrobiła tego ze szlachetnych pobudek. Że jej jedyną motywacją była chęć zapewnienia przeżycia sobie, że robiła to wszystko, bo kochała swoją plantację – kochała miłością zaborczą, egoistyczną i zupełnie pozbawioną sentymentów. Ratowała Tarę, bo była jej potrzebna - by mogła znów być rozkapryszoną, bogatą panienką, by świat kręcił się wokół niej.

Ale mimo to, a może właśnie z tego powodu – szanował ją i kochał, może nawet jeszcze bardziej, niż w noc ucieczki z Atlanty. Imponowała mu swoją odwagą i uporem, tym, że nigdy nie zawahała się przed niczym, co było jej potrzebne do osiągnięcia upatrzonego celu. Była tak bardzo do niego podobna, że aż wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Uśmiechnął się do siebie – tak, był z niej dumny, jakby cokolwiek z tego, kim była Scarlett, było jego zasługą.

Szkoda tylko, że tak głupio zrobił, zakochując się w niej. Nie żeby miał na to jakiś wpływ, ale jednak miał do siebie o to żal. Powinien był zorientować się, że jest niezdolną do miłości, okrutną istotą. Powinien uciec od tego uczucia i od niej, a już na pewno nie powinien jej tego wyznawać. Był pewien, że mimo wzburzenia i targających nią emocji, doskonale pamiętała, co jej powiedział tamtej nocy. Oczywiście nie rozumiała z tego nic, bo będąc pozbawioną wyższych uczuć, nie potrafiła ich docenić w kimkolwiek innym, ale z pewnością odebrała to w sobie właściwy sposób – że ma nad nim przewagę.

I nie pomyliła się. Miała nad nim władzę, jakiej ani on, ani ona nie byli do końca świadomi. Na jego szczęście, była na tyle niedojrzała i lekkomyślna, że nie potrafiła wykorzystać jej do końca. Przecież tak mało brakowało! Czyż nie wybaczyłby jej tego kłamstwa, gdyby rozpłakała się, błagając go o wybaczenie, próbując mu wmówić, że wstydziła się przed nim swojej ciężkiej pracy, że jej upodlenie było dla niej zbyt wielkie, że nie chciała, by wiedział, jak nisko upadła? Oczywiście, że by jej wybaczył. Wziąłby ją w ramiona i tulił do siebie, szepcząc jej słowa otuchy, mówiąc, że jest cudowna, że ją podziwia i przeprasza, że zostawił ją z tym wszystkim samą. Wystarczyło, by miała nieco więcej subtelności, nieco więcej przebiegłości, a nie siermiężnej siły, którą zdobywała wszystko, czego chciała. Wystarczyła chwila jego nieuwagi, a przepadłby z kretesem.

„_I tak przepadłem"_, pomyślał ponuro, otwierając oczy. _„Przynajmniej przepadłbym u jej boku, a może kiedyś udałoby mi się przebić przez skorupę otaczającą jej serce, może jest w niej choć odrobina duszy zdolnej kochać. Nie jakoś specjalnie mocno, trochę tylko. Wystarczyłoby, właściwie nawet tylko to, by mnie choć trochę lubiła – mnie, a nie moje pieniądze..."_

Rhett parsknął pogardliwie. O czym on, do diabła, myślał? On miałby zadowolić się ochłapami miłości, byle jakim uczuciem rozkapryszonej panienki? On, Rhett Butler? Z całą pewnością było z nim niedobrze, jeśli takie idiotyczne pomysły chodziły mu po głowie. Nigdy, przenigdy żadna kobieta nie będzie nim w taki sposób pomiatała. Jeśli nie będzie oddana mu w całości, każdym włókienkiem ciała, każdą cząstką duszy – nie będzie miała wstępu do jego serca i umysłu. Ani do jego życia.

To postanowiwszy, poczuł się nieco lepiej. Zignorował głos, który gdzieś bardzo głęboko w jego świadomości mówił mu, że Scarlett już dawno weszła z butami i do jego życia, i umysłu, a co gorsza – do serca. I panoszyła się w nim w najlepsze, nie dbając zupełnie, że drze je na strzępy.


End file.
